


Hands & Fingers

by superdeath



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, Gen, character fic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeath/pseuds/superdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Times in Nippon. Suzaku and Lelouch, slim fingers and lost toenails. [written 2007]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands & Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted with illustrations, can be found here: http://suzalulu.livejournal.com/4352.html

Lelouch has long fingernails – feminine, fingers that seem to bend at right angles, slim and sleek – weak.

 _Britannian_ , Suzaku thinks smugly.

Suzaku's hands seem blunt and rough in comparison – masculine.

 _Japanese_ , Suzaku thinks proudly, and reaches his hand up towards the sky, blots out the sun. An eclipse.

Lelouch's fingernails are long, sharp, exact, precise

_– He cupped Suzaku's abused hand, (missed the last rung of the ladder, fell and scraped knees and lost toenails) and Suzaku's eyes are blurring but he doesn't cry._

_Long fingernails pinched out a small splinter lodged in the middle of the white, curling skin, out of the pink welts and red droplets of blood.-_

When they fight, Suzaku's fists are blunt and quick. His nails catch on skin but leave little jumping scars up Lelouch's arms.

When Lelouch scratches, his scars are straight and thin – they are evenly spaced lines that travel up Suzaku's legs and back.

As Suzaku climbs hills he digs his fingers far into the dirt and mud and scratches rocks which steal his fingernails, the tips of his fingers red and dripping and dirty when he reaches the top.

Lelouch climbs with his palms and with the flat pads of his fingers where his fingerprints swirl - embedding his identity in the earth. _Maybe in Britannia_ , Suzaku thinks, _they are like chameleons_. Like skinks and newts whose fingers cling to walls.

He laughs, imagining Lelouch flailed on the ceiling, scurrying away with palms spread and little scales sticking to paint.

Lelouch looks at him warily from his spot below the muddy drop-off, wondering why Suzaku is laughing, but much too hot and too tired to ask.

He looks up and Suzaku's head eclipses the sun.

Suzaku's hand reaches and Lelouch reaches back.


End file.
